And It Fell Apart
by Twilight Memories
Summary: Everybody's got their problems, but sometimes they can be for the better: Driving one on, bringing them strength, or just perhaps forcing one to reason with themselves. Brago has come to a great conclusion about his own. ONESHOT


_Gah! I know i'm on a writing spree from writing chapters quickly in my other stories (or updating 'em quickly if they're already prewritten >.>) But i just HAD to post this today. It was driving me insane... But i really must say i enjoyed working on this and have had the idea for it for a while now, too..._

_My attempt at Drama. (does a dance) Hope it's alright... .-. Well, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Konjiki no Gash Bell, so don't get the impression that i do. Makoto Raiku owns it, not me!_

**

* * *

**

And It Fell Apart

Before I came to the human world, I had no doubt that I would be in complete control over all my actions and thoughts, I would have great power and complete control over everything. All would go my way.

I was wrong.

i

I glared in front of me at the forest that stood miles beyond where I stood. Taking in a deep breath, I exhaled and began to walk forward, deeper into one of the other forests in this pathetic world.

…

In fact, I learned I had to be teamed with pathetic _humans_ of all things. Nonetheless, I was even more caught off guard when I discovered that the human _I_ had to pair up with was _female_—the _weaker_ bunch of the latter. Damn whoever came up with these ludicrous rules!

Sherry Belmond. The measly human in which was to be my partner in _battle_. Now here I wondered: How the hell could a human help _me_? The great Brago of the Makai, how could I lower myself, my dignity, to such level?

In fact, when I discovered that she was to be my bookkeeper, exactly afterwards I knew that I would be able to control her. If she allowed herself to be caught in the crossfire of that other demon, Zophise's, blast, then I _knew_ she would be as pathetic as I believed her to be.

Again.

I was wrong.

l

Turning to look behind me, I saw how the blonde headed woman was staggering behind again. I sighed. She did this so many times. Albeit she _had_ gotten better when it came to keeping up with myself, she still didn't do as well as I would have hoped.

"Sherry," I growled, "Hurry up."

The woman remained quiet but merely glared at me as she trudged along. She did manage to open her mouth as if to say something but quickly closed it afterwards, shaking her head slightly. I gave a 'humph' and continued walking ahead again, my bookkeeper behind me.

o

I couldn't control her; the damn woman wouldn't let herself fall to my power. How could such a thing happen? How could a _human_ really realize what was my ultimate weakness in battle so quickly—how _could_ she threaten to kill herself?

How… could she?

Now I had my own reasons to dislike this woman, very good reasons why. Much of it was related to weakness—in fact, I believed it was most. The woman was pure weakness. She brought weakness… to myself as well. Weak, weak, weak! So much of this was related to her, but why? For a while I didn't understand… but now…

v

I was angry. No, take that back, I wasn't angry, I was _pissed_. Two days had passed and we were _still_ stuck in the middle of that stupid human forest, just sitting out near the creek. All because Sherry was _sick_, she just _had_ to get a fever, a high fever at that.

The woman lay on her back as she slept on the grass-carpeted floor of the forest, holding my black book in her arms tightly as she snoozed gently, utterly oblivious to the world around her. Just a day into our journey in this forest and the woman collapses. We weren't nearby a town, nor were the old man that always followed us on our journeys, so there was no use in going to find either.

Just great. Now _I_ had to take care of her.

e

But soon my anger towards this woman began to shift just a little, and just a little it did. When I realized the cause of this, I hated the woman so much; I didn't know how to channel my fury. Because of _her_ and the _weakness_ that followed, I felt myself changing.

If she were not weak, I would not have to watch over her like I had to do now. I would not have to think about her—nonetheless the way I had to view things at the present.

…

I knew one of the reasons why this sickness had probably come upon her was because she lacked energy… I _knew_ that this was the case. Now that I thought about it, I didn't recall her eating very much for the past few days. Did the fool seriously think that not eating anything, not giving her weak body energy, would result in her becoming _stronger_? Idiot. Even _I_, whom didn't have a weak design, knew that wouldn't work.

Just staring at her, forcing me to think of my issues, arouses my anger. I walk over to her, gently placing my pale hand over her forehead. Still a high fever. Damn it, Sherry, just hurry up and heal already. I was _sick_ and _tired_ of waiting for her all the time. It drove me insane having to do this, waiting for her for something or another. It became a routine almost.

y

If only none of this ever happened, if only the idiot in charge of this whole war wouldn't have made us demons pair up with the weaker beings, these humans. If _only_…

o

Sherry wouldn't eat, even though I had even _cooked_ the fish I caught in the steam nearby for her, the woman _still_ refused to take any of it in. After making sure the fish was warm enough, I forced the half-awake woman's mouth open and stuck the food into her mouth, yet it simply fell out as she rolled her head to the side. This I tried multiple times before giving up, she was simply too exhausted to do anything.

I let out an irritated growl when the woman moaned, putting on a pained expression as she gritted her teeth together slightly. Even from the corner of my eye I could see my bookkeeper struggling to say something yet no words were emitted. Instead, she groaned in pain and turned her head to the side once more.

I hissed a curse under my breath and turned away, looking across the empty forest to nowhere in particular. Damn woman wouldn't eat. What was I supposed to do now?

u

Like I said, I _hated_ weakness. I _despised_ it with all my might and all of its forms.

…

A small thought drifted into my mind and lingered there even when I tried to shake it out multiple times. It wouldn't leave, the idea stayed and I couldn't seem to abandon it, no matter how much I detested it. Turning to look upon the woman before me, I sighed and turned around to face her. I knew that she required energy to keep moving, she had been sick for a while now and there wasn't any other way to help her overcome this and eat something. Besides that _one_ thought…

I shook my head and glared at her before I turned to look at the half carved-at fish that was still placed on the stick near where the fire used to be, it had burned out long ago, only a light smoke that drifted up from the burned wood remained.

Stupid plan, I mused before taking the stick that was jammed in the middle of the fish and ripping off a small piece. Sherry still lay in her previous position from before; I could tell she truly had no energy within her. So _that_ was why I had to come up with this _damn_ ridiculous plan.

Slowly I crawled closer over to where the woman lay and stared at her pale face, there were small hints of sweat upon her forehead that glistened on her skin. With a sigh, I took the small fragment of fish in my hand and placed it within my mouth, almost wincing at the disgusting flavor. How _could_ one possibly eat this crap?

I made sure that the fish was chewed enough before lowering myself down to the woman, briskly noting the uncomfortable thoughts entering my mind. Sherry's eyes were closed, but I knew she wasn't asleep, but fairly close to losing unconsciousness again. Upon pressing my lips against hers, I forced the chewed up food into her mouth.

…

Weakness has two meanings to me: Physical weakness, and one other…

s

I kept my mouth to hers for a moment while the woman somewhat struggled with what was contained in her mouth. After ordering her to swallow the fish she, for once, obeyed what I had told her and took in what was given. She still contained the pained expression, however.

With a sigh, I ripped off another piece of the fish with my mouth and chewed on that again before repeating the previous process once more. Damn it, Sherry, you can't even _eat_ the frickin' fish on your own, now you're relying on _me_. Was she even aware how irritating this was?

But as I repeated this process the third time, right as I was pushing the food into her mouth, I felt my expression soften just a little as I began to contemplate other musings. I hated those just as equally as… as…

h

As equally as I hated _her_, my bookkeeper, Sherry Belmond. I hated her so much for one reason in particular. As said before, she was tied to so many forms of weakness. She was physically weak, especially compared to me, or any other demon in general. Humans were _naturally_ weak.

But she made _me _feel so damn weak. When I was around her, I felt different, I felt so miserably pathetic it wasn't funny. I _thought_ differently around her, I _felt_ different around her—I was in _general_ different around her. I wasn't whom I was meant to be.

e

As I pushed the food into her mouth I mentally sighed, I had no idea what to do after all of this happened, or what I was even dong _now_. I let the movement of my lips differ from the last as I slowly sat up, caressing hers with my own before ripping off another piece of fish, playing with her delicate lips afterwards.

Sherry wasn't struggling with the food as much anymore, though I knew she was still immensely tired. Damn this weakness of mine, damn it all!

r

However, because of this weakness, in all of its forms, I tried harder every day to complete my goals, to become the king of my world, the demon world. I struggled to become _powerful_, every day I had to endure being in this world; I had to endure being surrounded and overwhelmed by my weakness.

And here I was, contemplating how it also brought me strength. Ironic. But I _had_ to stay strong, I _had_ to keep going, I _had_ to allow one of the outcomes of this force, the will to drive on, to enable me to function properly. I _had_ to stay together.

I was being controlled by my weakness in not only the war, but also socially and mentally. I was being driven insane; I was feeling _emotion_ of all damn things! I was an unwilling victim to this power.

I had to stay together… to keep together…

r

I knew that this would most likely be the _only_ time I ever did this again in my entire life. I would _never_ do so again, confronting my weakness like I had. Caressing her in such a way where it was an all time low. I had given her the energy, so why continue?

Nothing had gone my way since I came to this Ningenkai. I intended to have complete control over my actions and my thoughts, to have great power and control in everything. To have all go my way. I did not intend for _this_ to happen.

My weakness, my ultimate disadvantage… It was my strength and yet my downfall, this creature in front of me, this _human_ known as Sherry Belmond.

I hated her because I did not intend to fall in love.

y

It was because of my weakness, because of _her_, I could easily fall apart.


End file.
